Je suis désolé
by Serrana
Summary: Traduction! Un "je suis désolé" ne rend pas des vies... ne rend pas les larmes ni les nuits blanches... et encore moins ça ne permet pas que le désir de vengance disparaisse. Un dialogue entre Sasuke et Naruto, mais très ItaNaru. MPREG


Je suis désolé  
Traduction de "Lo siento" d'Aishiteru-sama 

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai l'autorisation de l'auteur. J'espère que cette fanfic vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu ! Surtout la fin !

Cette fanfiction a été écrite après la mort d'Itachi que l'auteur regrette.

Et s'il vous plait, laissez des reviews ! Je les traduirai pour l'auteur !

Merci !

Beta Reader : 'Tachi88

« Je suis désolé »

Chapitre Unique

La nuit était froide. Le vent, glissant entre la cime des arbres, paraissait être un sifflement long et profond. Les nuages, aidés par l'air, décoraient le ciel et cachaient la lune solitaire qui restait tout en haut. Les étoiles, s'il y en avait, ne pouvaient se voir… mais bon les lumières de certaines maisons aidaient à ce que le panorama ne soit pas si sombre.

Ou au moins c'est comme ça que le voyait Sasuke, regardant le village depuis la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Il était couché sur un des lits de cet endroit.

Il ne se rappelait pas exactement comment il était arrivé ici…

Après la bataille contre Itachi, il s'était évanoui… et même s'il avait voulu fuir (comme la dernière fois) son corps ne le lui permettait pas : pas seulement à cause des blessures mais plutôt parce qu'il ne contrôlait aucune de ses extrémités… probablement qu'il avait dû être mis sous calmant… et il était encore trop faible pour pouvoir se donner le luxe d'utiliser le Sharingan…

Ses compagnons? Aucune idée… par contre ça ne l'intéressait pas: comme son frère était maintenant mort, il n'en avait plus besoin…

Mort… que ça sonnait bien ça…

…

Finalement… il s'était vengé…

…

…

La question qui lui occupait maintenant l'esprit était : Que fera-t-il ? C'est-à-dire, le but de sa vie s'était réalisé… du moins le principal…

Mmm… il pourrait bien rester au village, il pourrait bien s'en aller quand il se sentirait mieux… les possibilités étaient multiples… même si cela n'effacerait pas son nom du Bingo Book comme criminel de rang S.

Il soupira c'était problématique de penser à ça… du moins pour le moment.

…

…

Et… en parlant de problèmes, où était Naruto ? Quand il s'est réveillé l'après-midi, il imaginait qu'il serait la première chose qu'il verrait…. Avec son _"Sasuke, je te ramènerai au village»,_ il avait cru qu'il ne le lâcherait pas une seconde… ça lui rappelait que… quand il était sur le point de s'évanouir, il lui avait semblé le voir… au loin…

Il soupira à nouveau: il n'y avait que lui pour penser à quelque chose comme ça… C'était sûrement du à son imagination… Mais pourquoi l'avait-il imaginé lui, précisément ?

Qui sait…

…

…

Pourquoi ne… resterait-il pas à Konoha? Ça ne serait pas si mal… et connaissant Naruto, il persuaderait tout le monde de le pardonner… enfin ce n'était pas comme si ça l'intéressait. Il voulait seulement vivre en paix, s'adapter et quand tout rentrerait relativement dans l'ordre faire renaître son clan

Oui… c'était le deuxième objectif de sa vie. Quand il l'aura réalisé, il pourra finalement mourir en paix… bien sûr s'il en avait l'occasion, mais bon ce n'était pas le sujet il trouvera un jour la personne digne de porter le descendant du clan Uchiha en son ventre… chose qui, bizarrement, le fit se souvenir de son compagnon blond : son stupide sourire, son impertinente conviction, son incroyable force même si parfois incontrôlable et désespérante…

Il sourit : cet homme bruyant pourrait être un digne candidat… peut être le seul…

Par contre… il avait changé… bien sûr, peut être que ce n'était qu'une supposition, mais les dernières fois qu'il l'avait vu, il agissait différemment: sérieux, froid, calculateur… et jusqu'à un certain point indifférent… il ne lui parlait plus ni même du thème des "liens"… il se limitait seulement à se battre… Est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose durant tout ce temps?...

Il se reprit mentalement… bien sûr qu'il lui était arrivé "quelque chose"! Et pas seulement un "quelque chose", mais plutôt beaucoup de choses!

…

…

Maintenant qu'il avait tué son frère, il pouvait penser à tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui…

Mais ça en valait la peine…

…

Ça en valait la peine, pas vrai?

**-Bonsoir, Sasuke** –se fit entendre soudainement une voix à son côté.

Il tourna la tête aussi vite qu'il le pouvait… et grâce aux lumières extérieures, il put distinguer le visage de son visiteur.

Uzumaki Naruto

Il était debout sur le côté droit de son lit; immobile, sûr de lui et froid, comme s'il était une statue…

Incroyable: il n'avait même pas entendu un bruit qui le ferait repérer.

**-Surpris? –** il croisa les bras **–Je crois que tu as perdu la main.**

Il regarda avec attention ses vêtement: il était habillé en noir… complètement en noir; son pantalon était serré mais sans exagération, chemise manches courtes, un gilet qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux hanches; des protections au niveau de ses bras qui partaient de la main jusqu'au coude; il ne portait pas son bandeau, alors ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux.

Un sac reposait à ses pieds

**-Pourquoi tu ramènes ça ?**– il montra son 'bagage' **–Je suis désolé pour toi mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu restes dormir ici.**

**-Pour ton information le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Sasuke. –**lança-t-il tranquillement **–Je suppose que la bataille t'a fatigué au point que tu imagines des choses.**

…

…

**-Tu l'as tué… -**ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

**-Evidemment** –répondit-il le plus calmement possible… bien que le ton avec lequel le blond parlait le laissait perplexe.

**-Ca en valait la peine?**

**-Bien sûr que oui…**

**-Tu n'as pas hésité ne serait-ce qu'un moment?**

**-Non…** -il soupira **–Pourquoi aurais-je du hésiter pour tuer la personne qui a assassiné mon Clan? **

**-… tu es… - **il observa comment il serrait les poings avec force **–Tu es un maudit salaud!**

**BAM!**

Soudain il fut repoussé sur le lit…

Uzumaki était sur lui… et un kunai menaçait son cou…

**-Tu es un maudit salaud! –**répéta-t-il **–Comment as-tu osé?! Comment as-tu pu le tuer sans pitié?!**

**-Na… Naruto…** -la pression sur son cou était asphyxiante; un filet de sang glissa.

**- Pour qui te prends-tu pour juger ainsi les personnes?! Tu n'as jamais pensé dans ta maudite tête que tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça?! De le tuer simplement comme ça?!**

**-De quoi es-tu en train de parler?!**

**-D'Itachi Uchiha! Je suis en train de parler de lui!** – et pour une quelconque raison… il était déjà en train de pleurer… Naruto était déjà en train de pleurer**- Tu es un maudit salaud! Comment as-tu pu le faire?! Tu es un assassin!! Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, à ta douleur, à ta stupide vengeance! Comment as-tu pu être incapable de reconnaitre la douleur d'Itachi-san?! **

**-Qui te crois-tu pour me parler ainsi?!-** répondit-il avec le même ton **-Tu ne sais rien! Tu ne le comprendras jamais!**

**-C'est toi qui ne l'a pas compris! Tu es un assassin!**

**-Tais-toi!! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! Comment peux-tu venir le défendre alors que tu n'as jamais ressenti ce qu'il m'a fait ressentir?! Tu ne comprendras jamais ma douleur! Ma douleur quand je l'ai vu m'enlever ce que j'aimais par-dessus tout!**

**-Bien sûr que oui je le sais! PARCE QUE C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT!**

**-Quoi?**

**-TU…! TU…!**

Et il ne continua pas… il ne pouvait pas… seul des longs et douloureux pleurs sortirent de sa gorge.

Sasuke était complètement perplexe… Que se passait-il? Pourquoi Naruto pleurait? Pourquoi lui faisait-il des reproches à propos d'Itachi? Pourquoi le menaçait-il d'un Kunai pendant qu'il pleurait son frère? IL NE COMPRENAIT PAS!!

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive merde ?!** – lâcha-t-il indigné **Pourquoi viens-tu me dire tout ce bavardage à propos d'Itachi?! Quelle importance pour toi?! Je ne te permets pas de parler de mon frère comme si c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi! Tu ne l'as jamais connu! Et sûrement que les fois où vous vous êtes croisés, c'était seulement pour vous battre, Pourquoi le défends-tu?!**

Le blond ne répondit pas… il continuait de pleurer… mais le Kunai ne changeait pas position ou de force.

**-Itachi était un monstre! Il a assassiné mes parents et toute ma famille! Il m'a condamné à une vie misérable alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant! Et tu viens quand même me crier que j'étais dans l'erreur?! Que c'est moi l'assassin?!**

Il attendit quelques minutes que son compagnon se calme… bien qu'elles lui servaient à lui aussi…

**-Sasuke…** -il poursuivit avec une voix fragile** –En réalité… tu ne sais rien, n'est-ce pas?**

**-J'en sais suffisamment**

**-Tu es un idiot complet!** –sons énergie était revenue **-Tu t'es tellement enfermé dans ton rôle de victime que tu n'as pas vu la vérité!! Tu n'as pas vu la douleur d'Itachi-san!**

**-Quelle vérité?! Il n'y en a aucune qui pourrais justifier ce qu'il a fait!**

**-Pauvre enfant ignorant **–il sourit… bien que ça allait bien avec les larmes qui lui donnait un aspect d'agonie **–Bien… je suppose que c'est moi qui vais être celui qui doit te le dire** –il inspira **–Itachi… fut simplement un héros**

**-Eh…? –** il ne croyait pas en ces mots **-Héros?**

**-Bien sûr que oui! Un héros dans tous les sens du mot! : Courageux, fort, prêt à se sacrifier pour le bien des autres, tendre… chaleureux… un grand Ninja, sans aucun doute **

**-Mais merde d'où est ce que tu as sorti toute cette merde, Naruto?!**

**-Ce n'est pas de la merde! C'est la vérité! **–il semblait… si énervé **–Il ne fut pas un traître… mais ta famille oui…**

**-Quoi?**

**-Dans ces temps-là, un peu avant le massacre, le Clan Uchiha planifiait un coup d'état contre Konoha… ils étaient tous complices: Shisui, Fugaku, ta mère… Itachi…**

**-Ce n'est pas vrai! **

**-Evidemment que si! Pourquoi crois-tu que ton père était si exigeant avec Itachi?! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est devenu un ANBU lorsqu'il avait seulement 13 ans?! A cause de ton père! A cause de son ambition qu'il s'infiltre aux côtés du Sandaime, connaître tous les endroits de Konoha, les habilités de chaque Ninja! Tout pour que son plan ne rate pas!**

Non… c'était impossible… Non! Ça ne pouvait être!

**-Et comment se fait-il que je ne le savais pas?! Pourquoi mes parents ne m'auraient rien dit?!**

**-Parce que tu étais seulement un enfant! Ils ne t'ont pas inclus parce que tu étais trop petit et que tu serais juste une gêne!**

Une gêne… il haïssait ce mot…

**-Ne m'appelle plus jamais de cette façon!**

**-Tu l'étais autrefois… et tu l'es encore…**

**-TAIS-TOI!**

**-Tu comprends?! Tu n'es que capable de voir ta douleur! Avec cette attitude, tu n'as jamais réussi à comprendre Itachi-san! –**il continuait de pleurer **–Il a reçu l'ordre des plus hauts gradés de Konoha d'assassiner le Clan Uchiha… et comme tout noble ninja au service de son pays, il a obéit… mais avant il devait d'assassiner Shisui pour obtenir le Mangekyō Sharingan. **

**- Ça ne…!**

**-Cette nuit il élimina tout le monde… excepté toi… et tu sais pourquoi?**

**-…**

**-Parce qu'il t'aimait! Tu étais son seul petit frère! Tu étais un innocent qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça! Mais il te connaissait… il savait que si tu n'avais pas un objectif dans la vie jamais tu ne pourrais survivre… c'est pourquoi il a fait que tu le haïsses! Pour te garder en vie!**

…

…

**- A cause de cet incident il fut complètement déçu et abandonna le village… et il devint Ninja déserteur de rang S faisant partie de l'Akatsuki, tout ça sous les ordres des anciens.**

…

…

**-Tout ce que tu m'as dit… est un mensonge! Tout est un mensonge! Je ne te crois pas!**

**- Ça ne m'importe plus maintenant que tu le crois ou pas! –** le fit-il taire avec mépris –**Moi… je voulais seulement que tu le saches… ton frère l'aurais voulu ainsi…**

**-Pourquoi, Naruto?! Pourquoi parles-tu de lui avec tant de respect?! Avec une telle vénération et affection! Je ne le comprends pas! Qu'essayes –tu de faire en me disant tout ça?! En quoi ça te regardes?!**

Il ne répondit pas…

**-Pourquoi tu le défends?! Pourquoi alors qu'il a voulu te tuer?!**

Ses yeux bleus… étaient si éteints…

**-Dis-moi pourquoi!** –ça… l'énervait tellement **–Itachi n'étais pas un héros, mais un assassin et un mercenaire il a détruit ma famille et a essayé de te tuer! Tu ne le comprends pas?! Pour mon frère tu n'étais rien de plus que le jinchûriki de Kyûbi!**

**-CE N'EST PAS VRAI!**

Le kunai, qui s'était relâché un peu, retrouva sa force et agressivité…

Naruto ne pleurait plus de tristesse… mais de rage…

**-CE N'EST PAS VRAI! JE N'ETAIS PAS SEULEMENT LE JINCHÛRIKI DE KYÛBI POUR ITACHI! ET IL N'ETAIT PAS SEULEMENT UN MEMBRE DE L'AKATSUKI POUR MOI! C'ETAIT BEAUCOUP PLUS QUE CA! LUI ET MOI…!! LUI ET MOI ETIONS …!**

**-Quoi?! Qu'étiez-vous pour que tu oses te permettre venir me dire toute cette merde?!**

**-LUI ET MOI ETIONS UN COUPLE!**

…

…

…

…

**-… Quoi?...**

**-Comme tu l'entends, Sasuke! Ton frère et moi étions un couple!**

**-Qu'est-ce que… tu dis? – **ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… **-Tu rigoles… n'est-ce pas?**

**-Je suis en train de rire peut être? –**répondit-il froidement **–Une fois de plus ton égoïsme ne te laisse pas voir la vérité.**

**-C'est impossible! Toi et lui, Non…!**

**-Pourtant c'est vrai… très vrai –**il sourit tristement **–Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant ton absence… et la plus merveilleuse fut celle-ci…**

**-Mais…! Mais…!**

Ça… ne pouvait pas être en train d'arriver.

**-Une fois parmi toutes les fois que nous nous battions, nous fumes interrompu par des ninjas d'Orochimaru… ils étaient forts et nombreux, si nous voulions survivre nous devions travailler ensemble… -** pendant qu'il parlait, commençait à se former un tendre sourire –** nous le fîmes: nous avons coopéré et nous nous sommes compris parfaitement… en réalité ce fut magique… bien qu'il finit blessé…**

**-Tu aurais dû…!**

**-Le tuer? Fuir? Peut-être… mais, à la place de ça, je l'ai aidé: j'ai soigné ses blessures, je l'ai nourri, j'ai veillé son sommeil… et dans ces moments, où nous étions seulement lui et moi, nous avons pu nous connaître mieux…** -son enthousiasme s'affaiblit **–Nous… nous sommes entendu parfaitement –**il soupira **–Le reste s'est fait tout seul: nous nous sommes plu, nous nous sommes apprécié… et sans aucun doute nous nous somme aimé…**

**-Naruto…**

**-ET TOI TU M'AS ENLEVE CA! **–il enfonça un peu plus l'arme **–TU M'AS ENLEVE SOUS MES YEUX CE QUE J'AIMAIS LE PLUS !**

Sous… ses yeux?

**-Oui! Je sais que tu m'as vu!** –il répondit comme s'il avait deviné la question **–J'étais présent à la fin de la bataille…**

**-Pour… quoi? –** il lui était difficile de respirer à présent **–c'était… censé être… un endroit secret**

**-Itachi m'y a emmené beaucoup de fois… il disait que là-bas personne ne nous trouverait **– il inspira **–Cette fois-là… j'avais reçu un message de sa part me disant d'aller à cet endroit… que finalement tout se terminerait… et que nous pourrions être ensemble…**

Alors ça… n'avait pas été son imagination…

**-TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI QUAND J'AI VU QUE TU INVOQUAIS SUSANOO?! QUAND JE LE REGARDAIS TOUSSER ET PLEURER DU SANG PENDANT QU'IL S'APPROCHAIT?! QUAND IL T'A SEULEMENT DONNE UN COUP SUR LE FRONT COMME LORSQUE VOUS ETIEZ PETITS?! TU SAIS LA CULPABILITE QUE J'AI RESSENTI EN VOYANT MOURIR CE QUE J'AIMAIS LE PLUS ET QUE JE N'AI RIEN PU FAIRE?!**

…

…

Oui… oui il le savait…

…

…

**-Tu le sais, Sasuke?**

Bien sûr que oui…

…

…

Il était si aveugle… qu'il n'a pas vu qu'il blessait d'autres personnes…

…

…

Sans aucun doute… Il était un maudit salaud…

**- Je… suis désolé…**…

…

…

**- Je suis désolé, Naruto…**

…

…

**-Bien sûr que je sais combien tu dois être en train de souffrir… et je suis désolé… je ne croyais pas que… tout ça te ferait tant de mal… que je te ferais souffrir de cette façon**

…

…

**- Je suis désolé…je ne savais rien…**

…

…

**-C'est vrai, tu ne savais rien…** -il enleva le kunai du blanc de son cou, le laissant finalement respirer

**- Je suis désolé…-** continua-t-il **–Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…** -ses yeux bleus qui lui plaisaient tant… étaient si tristes **– Je suis désolé…**

…

…

**- Je suis tellement désolé, Naruto**

…

…

**-Tu sais, Sasuke?** – il nettoya ses larmes qui insistaient pour sortir **–Tout n'est pas si horrible… Peut-être que j'ai perdu Itachi… mais il m'a laissé quelque chose de plus précieux, merveilleux… et sans aucun doute ça me permettra d'aller de l'avant et me battre comme jamais–** et… après tellement de temps, finalement il le vit sourire comme avant –**Sasuke… j'attends un enfant d'Itachi**

…

…

…

**-Eh?**

**-Je suis enceint –**il lâcha un rire coquin**- Jejejejeje…Je parie que tu es surpris. Ne crois pas que tu es le seul… quand Tsunade-obacha l'a diagnostiqué elle est tombé sur le cul jejejejeje –** il soupira **–Evidement elle ne sait pas qui est le père… et si elle le découvrait le plus probable est qu'elle me fasse avorter…–** il baissa la tête… et de l'eau sorti à nouveau de ses yeux **–Précisément, le jour de la bataille, j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à Itachi… je lui aurais dit **_**"Tu sais quoi ? Je suis en train d'attendre un enfant de toi! J'ai trois mois et demi de grossesse!"**_**… je m'imaginais déjà sa réponse: il crierait de joie, me serrait fort, me porterait dans ses bras, m'embrasserait tendrement pour finalement me dire **_**"-Merci Naruto… je t'aime"…**_** oui… il aurait réagi comme ça…**

**-… Comment est-ce que tu…?**

**-C'est un acte de Kyûbi –**dit-il dans un murmure **–Il… a fait des changements dans mon corps... et je continue de ne pas les comprendre… mais grâce à lui j'ai pu tomber enceint et porter le bébé** –il amena ses mains à son ventre –**Grâce à cette merveilleuse bête j'ai pu tomber enceint d'Itachi Uchiha…**

…

Alors… il n'avait pas seulement fait du mal à Naruto… mais aussi à un innocent…

Exactement comme on lui en avait fait à lui…

**- Je… suis tellement désolé…**

…

…

…

…

**-Sasuke… -**il retrouva son visage froid –**Un "Je suis désolé" n'arrange pas les choses: ne me rendras pas le temps que j'ai gaspillé en te cherchant, ou les beaux moments que j'ai passé avec ton frère… ne me rendras pas mes larmes, mes nuits blanches… et, définitivement, ne fera pas que mon désir de vengeance disparaisse…**

**-¿Ven… geance?**

**-Un "Je suis désolé"… -** il empoigna le Kunai à nouveau** –Ne me rendras pas Itachi…l'amour de ma vie et le père de mon fils –** il immobilisa les bras du brun en mettant ses genoux dessus **– Ce "Je suis désolé" ne sera pas suffisant pour expliquer à Itaru comment est mort son père…**

Non… Non! NON! Qu'allait-t-il faire?!

Il voulut bouger… activer le Sharingan… crier! Mais il ne pouvait pas… son corps ne répondait pas! Bien qu'il essaye même sa gorge ne s'ouvrait afin de dire quelque chose!

Il ouvra grand les yeux et sentit comment la température de son corps chutait de manière critique… les frénétiques battements de son corps et sa sueur froide parcourait son dos…

Uzumaki, empoigna l'arme, il semblait si… menaçant… et il nota que ses pupilles étaient devenu rouge, les canines dépassaient de ses lèvres… et les marques sur ses joues s'accentuaient encore plus…

…

…

…

Il avait peur…

…

…

Il ne voulait pas mourir…

…

…

**-Sasuke… tu as été aveugle tout ce temps: tu n'as pas vu la vérité de ta famille, d'Itachi… la mienne… encore moins celle de ton futur neveux…** -il fit glisser la pointe de son Kunai sur sa joue **–Et c'est ce qui me fait me demander… pourquoi tu as ses yeux? –** il emmena l'arme à cet endroit **–A quoi ça sert que tu es des yeux si tu ne les utilises pas, eh? Je crois… que si je te les enlève, ils ne te manqueront pas… **

Lui enlever… ses yeux?

Il observa terrifié comme il levait le Kunai au-dessus de sa tête… la pointe allait directement sur ses…

**-Na… Naruto… -**arriva-t-il à dire avec une minuscule voix **–Ne… ne le fais pas… s'il te plait… **- la situation ne le laissait pas parler avec les bons termes **– Je… suis désolé…**

**-Un " Je suis désolé " ne sert pas… -**il sourit** –Comme tes yeux…**

**-Je… veux voir… mon neveu… Naruto, s'il te plait!**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas: Itaru sera l'incarnation même d'Itachi… par contre avec mes yeux bleu… -**il sourit **–Sans aucun doute il sera la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde**

**-Na… Naruto…**

**-Tu as été aveugle tout ce temps, Sasuke… je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas de différence si tu l'es pour le reste de ta vie…**

**¡PUSH!**

...

...

...

8:00 am. Jour suivant

Hôpital de Konoha

Les échos de ses pas s'entendaient partout dans l'endroit. Sakura marchait sans inquiétude et heureuse… après tout c'était Sasuke de qui elle allait s'occuper… de son Sasuke! Le même que Naruto avait sauvé!

Elle sourit: ce garçon avait tenu sa promesse… et justement elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de l'Uchiha pour s'en occuper

**-Sasuke-kun! –**elle entra **-Bonjour! C'est l'heure de tes médicaments… Comment as-tu passé la nu…?**

Elle ne poursuivit pas…

Ce qu'elle vit… la laissa sans parole: le blanc du sol, les draps et le mur étaient… éclaboussés de rouge…

C'était du sang…

Elle remarqua… que les draps recouvraient tout le corps de la personne qui reposait sur le lit… et la partie qui correspondait au visage était imbibée de sang…

Une main pendait du bord du lit…

…

Elle lâcha le plateau qu'elle avait en main… les médicaments s'étalèrent sur tout le sol…

**-Sasuke-kun! **–elle courut et sans perdre de temps lui enleva le tissu

…

…

…

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

…

Les yeux de Uchiha… n'étaient plus là… c'était seulement deux trous noirs mouillé de sang…

Ce liquide glissait de ses joues et mouillait les draps

**-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!** –elle sortit en courant à la recherche d'aide **-Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama! À l'aiiiide! Tsunade-sama!**

…

…

**-Na… ruto…**

C'est vrai… qu'il était encore en vie… mais il ne sentait rien

**-Naruto…**

Il voulut pleurer… mais il ne pouvait plus…

…

Soudain il se rappela son frère: agonisant et pleurant du sang…

…

Surement qu'il se voyait comme lui… ou pire…

**-Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé …**

Peut-être... qu'après tout il pouvait pleurer...

**-Je… suis tellement désolé… Naruto…**

8:00 am.

Quelque part dans le pays du Fer

**-Wow! Quelle belle matinée!** –il s'étira un peu **–C'est comme si rien de mal ne pouvait arriver!**

Après… l'incident il s'était échappé du village. Le sac qu'il portait contenait la majorité de ses possessions… et son porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille gardait l'argent de toute sa vie

**-Cet endroit est très tranquille** – il respira profondément l'air matinal –**Je crois que je pourrais rester vivre ici… Oui! Ça semble être un bon endroit!** –il descendit joyeusement la colline qui débouchait sur un petit village **–Je chercherai un appartement et je commencerai à travailler… bon, jusqu'à ce que toi –**il s'adressait à son ventre **–tu me le permettes… mais… -**il stoppa ses pas**– Après ça ils me poursuivront sûrement… bien que ce ne soit pas un problème! Ce n'est pas comme s'ils viendraient me chercher précisément à cet endroit… et l'avantage est qu'ici personne ne me connais encore jijiji –**il continua de marcher **–Tu verras, Itaru: tu vivras tranquillement et quand le moment arrivera tu te convertiras en le ninja le plus puissant de tous les temps –**il soupira **–Et… ça deviendra ta décision si tu veux en finir avec Sasuke… mais je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles ta vie en une chose si stupide que ça… je ne veux pas que tu sois comme ce bâtard…**

Il marcha un peu plus: bientôt il arriverait au village

**-Je veux… tout oublier…** -il se stoppa à nouveau**- Et pour ça je dois laisser…** -il sortit d'un sac un autre plus petit de cuir noir… il le regarda quelques secondes**– Je dois être vraiment un malade pour prendre ça comme trophée… -**il borda et entra dans la forêt **–Je ne veux pas avoir dans ma maison une paire d'œil pourri… qu'arriverait-il si Itaru les trouvait? Non! Je ne veux pas le traumatiser pour le reste de sa vie! **

Il entra encore un peu… et au pied d'un énorme chêne il s'agenouilla; creusa un trou et laissa tomber le sac. Il le couvrit parfaitement

**-C'est mieux ainsi… -**il sourit **–Maintenant je peux continuer… -** il regarda le ciel –**Nous pouvons continuer… - **il leva la main et fit le signe de la "victoire" **–Toi observe moi juste, Itachi! Tu verras comment j'élèverai si bien notre fils! –**il sourit –**toi seulement observe… je te demande juste que tu prennes soins d'Itaru peu importe où tu sois... le reste je m'en occupe... je te le promets, Itachi! Aies confiance en moi... Parce que je suis Uzumaki Naruto! Je ne brise jamais mes promesses! C'est mon Nindo!**

Et sur cette pensée il retourna sur le sentier

...

FIN

_Euh… Euh… Bien sûr, Naruto… _

_Sasuke is dead ? Hahaha –rire jaune-. __ET MAIS JE L'AIMAIS QUAND MÊME BIEN !!! _

_Naruto : Mayuuuuuu…_

_Moi : Bon, ok un peu moins après qu'il ait tué Itachi mais c'est normal non ??_

_Dans tous les cas, j'aime ta traduction… Et je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour corriger –' Moi-même prise dans une traduction d'une fiction bien glauque sur Alphonse Elric XD et sur une fiction de moi sur Vincent-Sephiiiiiiiii-Nuage (marre de l'appeler Cloud --') XD_

_(tu publies pas tout ça hein ^^) XD_


End file.
